Bored at Work
by khughes830
Summary: When the assistants are bored at the White House during the Senate's Summer Break, chaos ensues!
1. Bored At Work

**Bored at Work**

**Characters: **Josh, Donna, and a smattering of others  
**Category(s): **Humor (or at least trying to be) – sometime in say, between Season 3 and 4 (before all hell broke loose and Sam left!)  
**Rating: TEEN**  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine, not mine, not mine. Feel free to sue if you like, but it would be a waste of your time since you all have more pocket change than I have in my checking account!  
**Summary: **What the Assistants do during the down time in the office during the Senates' Summer Recess  
**Author's Notes: **I will admit, my best friend inspired this story, so I hope it works. We were sitting through the preview for "The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants" (LOVED IT! WOULD SEE IT AGAIN!) over the weekend and we saw a preview for some Martin Lawrence movie. He did something to the kids and my friend (a recent WW convert who is a J/D nut just like me) starts to laugh hysterically. When I ask, she says "oh my god, wouldn't it be funny if Donna did that to Josh!" and it got me thinking. You have to understand, my friend thinks BW is the funniest person alive and laughs so hard she cries when he falls down (like in Election Night or What Kind of Day has It Been or The Stackhouse Filibuster) or when he make a fool out of himself (she refers to the Gordon's Fisherman outfit from Take This Sabbath Day). I found the list on a website when I googled "office practical jokes". Enjoy!

* * *

"This blows!" 

Donna looked up from her game of computer Solitaire to see Margaret, Ginger and Carol standing around her desk.

"What blows?"

"We are all bored. Nothing to do – but let me guess, Josh found something for you to do."

She giggled and turned her screen to show her friends her winning hand of Solitaire and they laughed along with her. Donna shut down the game and turned in her chair to face her friends.

"Please, Josh hasn't had anything to do all afternoon. He only had like 2 meetings this morning."

Ginger smiled. "Where is he now?"

"Last time I checked – over in Sam's office flipping a quarter. So, what do you all want to do?"

Carol looked at the other two and handed Donna a piece of paper. Donna started to read what she had been handed.

**Play the Office Game – play with all your friends. Most points at the end of two weeks wins, but only if you are still employed!**

**1 POINT:**

_Run one lap around the office at top speed. Walk sideways to the photocopier._

_Find the vacuum and start vacuuming around your desk._

_When they're not looking, pour most of someone's fresh up of coffee into your mug, leaving them with an inch of brew._

_Ignore the first 5 people who say 'good morning' to you._

_Call someone in the office you barely know, leave your name and say "Just called to say I can't talk right now. Bye."_

_To signal the end of a conversation, clamp your hands over your ears and grimace._

_While riding an elevator, gasp dramatically every time the door opens._

**3 POINTS:**

_Babble incoherently at a fellow employee then ask "Did you get all that, I don't want to have to repeat it." Double points if you do this to someone higher up._

_Kneel in front of the water cooler and drink directly from the nozzle._

_Shout random numbers while someone is counting._

**5 POINTS:**

_At the end of a meeting, suggest that, for once, it would be nice to conclude with the singing of the national anthem (extra points if you actually launch into it yourself)._

_Walk into a very busy person's office and while they watch you with growing irritation, turn the light switch on/off 10 times._

_For an hour, refer to everyone to speak to you as 'Bob'._

_Announce to everyone in a meeting that you "really have to go do number 2"_

_After every sentence, say 'mon' in a really bad Jamaican accent. As in 'the report's on your desk, mon'. Keep this up for one hour._

_While an office mate is out, move their chair to the elevator._

_In a meeting or crowded situation, slap your forehead repeatedly and mutter 'shut up, all of you just shut up!'_

_In a colleague's schedule, write in at 10am "See how I look in tights."_

_Repeat the following conversation 10 times to the same person – "Do you hear that?" "What?" "Never mind, it's gone now."_

_Come to work in army fatigues and when asked why, say "I can't talk about it."_

_Speak with an accent during a very important conference call._

_Tuck one pant leg into your sock and when asked, answer 'not now' and walk away._

Donna was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face. She looked at the other three.

"You can't be serious."

Margaret just smiled and nodded. "Absolutely, we are! You in?"

"Hell yeah! What do we win?"

Ginger pulled a large banner out of her bag that read 'Best Assistant in the World' – "The winner gets to hang this over her desk for 2 weeks!"

Donna was laughing again. "So, any special rules?"

Carol answered. "Well, we decided that the stuff with elevators is out since there isn't one anywhere near the West Wing and that the army fatigues are probably not going to happen, but other than that, there's just one."

"What's that?"

"We do these to Senior Staff. You can mess with your own boss or someone else's. We decided double points if you do it to Leo or the President."

"So, I get to mess with Josh for two weeks for a banner…"

"And dinner. The winner gets dinner bought by the losers – winners' choice. You still in?"

"More than ever!"

All four agreed to meet at 8 every night to tally points. They also decided that since it was Friday, they would start the fun on Monday morning.

* * *

_Monday afternoon, week 1_

Toby storms into Margaret's office.

"That stupid son of a bitch. I'm going to pull his spine out through his nose. Is Leo busy?"

Margaret looked at him – "he'll be off the phone in a minute, mon. Go on in."

Toby was halfway through the door before he stopped and turned to look at her. "Did you just do a Jamaican accent?" Margaret just kept typing.

* * *

_Thursday morning, week 1_

Josh was looking over the day's schedule that Donna left on his desk while he was on the phone with the Speaker's office. He scanned down and he saw it.

Donna was sitting at her desk, typing up a memo, when Josh came out of his office, holding the piece of paper.

"Umm… Donna?"

"Yes Josh."

"Yeah, it would seem that my 10am today says 'see how I look in tights'.

Without looking up from her computer, she responded. "Really, that's very interesting. I would imagine you would look kind of silly in tight, but I could be very wrong."

Josh stood there and watched her while she typed. He eventually just went back into his office, shaking his head and staring at his schedule.

* * *

_Friday afternoon, week 1_

Josh was coming back from a late meeting on the hill. He was strolling through the bullpen when he saw Donna and Ginger sprinting around the Communications bullpen. He saw Sam, who had about the same look he did. They watched the women do one lap, full sprint, stop, look at both men, high five, and then head back to whatever it was they had been doing before.

* * *

_Saturday morning, week 1_

Josh was reading a memo while Donna was working on index cards for his meeting Monday morning. Josh went out to get a fresh cup of coffee, made just like he liked it. He sat back down in his chair and put the cup out in front of him. He picked the memo back up and started to reach for the cup when Donna beat him to it. She poured the majority of his coffee into her cup and took a sip. He stared at her, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Mmm… that's pretty good."

"Donna, have you lost your ever lovin' mind?"

"Nope. Here are your cards." She dropped the cards in front of him and walked out of the office, his coffee in her mug in her hand.

* * *

_Monday morning, week 2_

"…so it's going to be a slow week again, but things will start to pick up after the Senate returns next month. Anyone got anything else?" Sam looked around at the Communications staff.

Ginger raised her hand. "Yeah, Sam, I think it would be nice to end this meeting with the National Anthem." And, before he had a chance to respond, Ginger launched into the opening bars. She was quickly joined by the rest of the staff while Sam stood there, eyes bugged out and mouth hanging open.

* * *

_Wednesday morning, week 2_

CJ was busy typing an email to her dad and talking to Leo at the same time, when Carol came in, holding her own laptop. CJ looked at the woman.

"Carol, something wrong?"

She just smiled at Leo and CJ before extending her arms and holding out the laptop in CJ's direction – "Wanna trade?"

CJ was floored. "Trade? Laptops?"

Carol smiled like it was the most normal question in the world. "Yeah!"

"Umm… no thanks?"

"OK then." Carol turned on her heel and walked back to her desk while being stared at by CJ and Leo.

* * *

_Wednesday afternoon, week 2_

Sam and Josh were busy discussing 452 in Sam's office when Donna came by. They didn't notice her walk into the office while they were talking, but they did notice when she started to turn the lights on and off, ten times by Josh's count. When she was finished, she just smiled and walked back to her desk.

* * *

_Thursday morning, week 2_

"Josh!"

"Yeah Sam."

"What's wrong with Donna?"

"Oh good god, who knows at this point?"

"What did I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why is she mad at me?"

"Why do you think she's mad at you?"

"She completely ignored me when I said good morning to her when I came in. Has she said anything?"

"Sam, are you serious? Have you not seen her the last two weeks? I'm about to have her committed!"

* * *

_Thursday afternoon, week 2_

Josh approached the Press Secretary's assistant. "Hey Carol, she busy?"

"No, you can go in, but I'm going to have to ask you to call me Bob."

"I'm sorry?"

"Bob, just call me Bob."

He just stared at her as she continued writing. "Okay, then… sure… well…"

"You can go in."

He walked in and stared at CJ. "Bob?"

CJ just shook her head. "Oh dear god, I have no idea so don't ask."

* * *

_Thursday night, 8PM, White House Mess_

Donna was the last to arrive. They spent the better part of an hour talking about the last two weeks and laughing until they cried. The funniest one by far was Ginger drinking out of the water cooler right in front of Zoey and Abbey Bartlet. She got triple points for that.

When they tallied points, they were all in a couple of points of each other, with Ginger in front because of the water cooler incident.

Donna decided they needed something big to declare a winner.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean one big thing. Each of us does one big thing, tomorrow, to decide the winner."

Each woman got an evil smile on her face. Then, Donna got creative.

"We have to get each of our bosses!"

Margaret looked horrified. "Leo? I'll definitely get fired!"

Ginger patted her hand. "You can have Sam, I'll take Toby."

Donna smiled back. "Good, it's settled then. Tomorrow is for all the marbles. Get creative and may the best woman win!"

* * *

It was 11:30 AM and Donna had yet to come up with anything good. The morning had started with Sam. Donna has no idea how she managed it, but Margaret had rigged Sam's chair so that every time he tried to swivel in it, he fell right on the floor. He eventually took to standing behind his desk, giving scared glances at the chair in the corner. 

Toby was working on the President's speech to the AFL-CIO and had been for the last few days. He was putting the finishing touches on it Friday morning. He got the rubber ball out of his desk and went to bounce it against the wall. He threw it down against the molding, only to have it land with a thud on the floor. Ginger had managed to deflate the ball enough so that it wouldn't bounce. Toby went for another ball, only to have it do the same.

* * *

Donna's phone rang. 

"Josh Lyman's office."

"Donna, its Lucy from the Vice-President's office. He was wondering if Josh could join him for a jog this afternoon at about 3 to discuss 452."

Donna smiled and a plan began to form. "Yeah, Lucy, he's free. I've got it down."

Donna hung up the phone and sauntered into the Deputy's office. "Oh Joshua…"

Somehow, Carol had managed to get "The Jackal" to play right in the middle of CJ's 2 o'clock briefing and with the enlisted help of Danny Concannon, CJ performed the Jackal for the entire White House Press Corps. That just left Donna.

* * *

The other three assistants had gathered around Donna's desk to see what she had in store for Joshua Lyman. 

"Are you ready, Josh?"

"Yeah."

"Did you drink water?"

"Yeah."

"Did you put on suntan lotion?"

"Oh good god Donna, no I didn't. I'm not hitting the beach, I'm running with the Vice-President, which I still don't understand why you agreed to this meeting, but we will get into that later."

"Josh, it's like 100 degrees outside with no cloud cover. You haven't seen the sun in weeks and I'm not dealing with you being pitiful tomorrow because you got yourself a nasty sunburn."

"Well, suntan lotion isn't something I happen to keep handy, so…"

"I've got some in my bag."

"You keep lotion in your bag?"

"Sensitive alabaster skin, Joshua, of course I keep it in my bag."

"Whatever, Donna, just hurry!"

Donna scurried out to her cubicle and grabbed a white tube from her bag. Carol noticed it had writing on it, but couldn't see what it said. Donna turned back to Josh's office.

"Give it to me."

"No Josh, turn around, I'll get your shoulders. Your legs will be fine."

He smirked at her. "Just looking for a quick thrill, Donnatella."

"Shut up and turn around or you will be late."

"You know, you didn't have to go through all this just to feel me up. If you would have just asked…"

"I said shut up and turn around."

Donna started to rub the lotion on Josh and he took off to the North entrance. She smiled at the other three women and slipped the tube back in her bag.

"So, where's the joke?"

She just smiled at Ginger. "Just be back in about 20 minutes."

* * *

Sure enough, 20 minutes later, Josh Lyman came running in the bullpen with his arms straight out at his sides moving up and down, like he was trying to fly away. Margaret, Ginger, and Carol could barely contain their laughter. 

"DONNA!"

"I'm right here Josh, don't yell."

"What the hell did you do to me?"

She looked at him very innocently. "Whatever do you mean Joshua?"

"That lotion or whatever it was, what the hell was it? My arms are like on fire and I had to run like this for the last 10 minutes with Hoynes looked at me like I had lost my mind. I'm pretty sure I was making the Secret Service nervous and I would bet money that that guy taking pictures works for the Post or the Times or something."

"Actually, the photographer is with Newsday."

"WHAT? How in the world… ok, what the hell did you do to me? That wasn't lotion that you put on my arms, was it?"

She smirked at him. "Well, Josh, I may have 'accidentally' gotten the suntan lotion mixed up with the tube of Icy-Hot I had in my bag and…"

"Oh, good god almighty!"

With that, Josh took off towards the bathrooms to try to get the Icy-Hot off his arms.

Donna looked back to see the other three bowing to her.

Carol was the first to respond. "And the photographer?"

"Friend of mine from Newsday. Told him about what we had been doing and when I concocted this plan earlier I called him to see if he could help. He's not going to run the pictures, but he definitely is going to keep them in his portfolio!"

Ginger and Margaret bowed to the blonde. "You are the winner supreme Donna."

Ginger pulled the banner out of her bag and hung it over Donna's desk.

Margaret picked up the phone to make the call. "So, Donna, dinner tonight is going to be at…"

THE END


	2. Oh So Sweet

**Oh So Sweet…**

**Author: **Kathleen

**Email: **Josh, Donna, and a smattering of others  
**Category(s): **Humor (or at least trying to be) – sometime in say, between Season 3 and 4 (before all hell broke loose and Sam left!)  
**Rating: TEEN**  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine, not mine, not mine. Feel free to sue if you like, but it would be a waste of your time since you all have more pocket change than I have in my checking account!  
**Summary: **Retaliation by Senior Staff. Sequel to "Bored At Work". You REALLY need to read that first for this to make any kind of sense!

**Author's Notes: **OK, so I thought the first story was going to be kind of lame, but I wanted to give it a shot. I'm really glad you all like it. Lots of people have requested this, so here's another shot at trying to be funny! I've been struggling to come up with ideas – how do you all do it? Anyway, if you think this is lame, I apologize now, but please keep it to yourself or delete the story. I like to think I'm a funny girl and to hear that I'm not would be devastating! ) Just kidding! Gags taken from and laughed all during dinner.

* * *

The four of them couldn't believe that they pulled off two weeks without getting fired. As they walked out of the restaurant, they all complained that their stomachs hurt from laughing so much. Little did they know what was in store for them, because as they were walking through Georgetown, Sam was in the office, scrounging around Ginger's desk looking for a memo he had given her earlier. As he started going through a stack on the corner of her desk, he found "the game".

Sam spent a lot of time laughing hysterically and gathering up his friends to let them know what he had found.

Josh, CJ and Toby all read the list. When they finished, they looked at each other, astounded that the assistants had managed to pull this off for two weeks. Josh was the first to be able to string words together.

"I can't believe they did this. What, they think running the country is funny business?"

CJ just smacked him with her blue folder. "Oh shut up Josh. C'mon, really, you're just mad you didn't think of it first."

"Yeah, well, that too."

CJ started to giggle. The other three just looked at her as the giggles turned into her famous Cheshire Cat grin that CJ got when she was formulating a plan, like when she planned to antagonize the House of Representatives before the MS hearings started.

Toby knew that look well. "Out with it Claudia. What are you planning?"

She just smiled and ushered the boys into her office to hatch a plan of retaliation.

* * *

The weekend was very uneventful for the senior assistants. They barely saw their bosses all weekend and since it was slow while Congress was still out of session, they got Saturday afternoon and all day Sunday to themselves. When Monday morning came around, they were back to acting like their normal selves.

Margaret managed to beat Leo in Monday morning. She was busy organizing the day's business and triaging messages as she went to sit down in front of her computer and get started on her day.

She sat in the chair, which immediately dropped out from underneath her. Before she knew it, she was staring straight at the drawer on her desk. She managed to haul herself out of the chair, which immediately rose back to its regular height. Leo came in the office as Margaret poked the chair with her pen.

"Something wrong?"

"Umm… not sure." With that, she gently sat back down in the chair. She smiled as she started to get comfortable, only to have the chair drop back down to the ground. Leo couldn't help but laugh.

Margaret hauled herself out of the chair again. "It's not funny Leo!"

"What the hell is wrong with your chair?"

"If I knew that, you think I would still be trying to figure it out?"

Leo moved Margaret out of the way and leaned to get a look underneath the chair. She heard a loud rip and Leo stood back up holding a piece of duct tape.

"Looks like somebody rigged your chair for you this morning."

Leo handed her the tape and walked into the office as she stood there wondering who in the world would think to do that.

* * *

Tuesday morning found Ginger in the office at 7:00, but not managing to beat Toby, who looked like he had been there all night.

She stuck her head in his office. "You been here all night."

He continued typing. "Couldn't sleep, so I wanted to get a jumpstart on the UN speech."

She was about to turn around and leave when he called to her. "Hey, I need a favor. I haven't had a chance to go through the early editions yet. Mind doing that for me."

Ginger sighed. She hated doing that. She usually tried to pawn it off on some lowly intern, but since she was here early and he had asked, she really didn't have a choice. "Yeah, no problem."

Ginger read for about 30 minutes, getting more and more frustrated. "Toby!"

He came out of his office. "What?"

"OK… maybe I'm just… I mean, I got 8 hours of sleep last night so I don't think it's that… it's just…"

"Spit it out Ginger!"

"OK, so none of these articles are making sense. It's like the Post has lost its mind."

"Ginger, you aren't making any sense."

She pointed to the article about the education bill on the front page. "See this story. See how it says 'continued on A18'. Well, I turn to page A18, and look" she pointed again "no education bill story."

Toby just looked down at the page. "Well.. hmmm… how 'bout that?" He turned to head back into his office before he started laughing. He was about to sit down in his chair when he heard her.

"Wait a minute! No wonder… who in the hell put yesterdays section in the middle of this morning's paper?"

* * *

"No way Josh!"

"Yes way Donna!"

"JOSHUA!"

"DONNATELLA!"

"Absolutely not. No way in hell am I doing that."

"And, may I ask, why not?"

"Because."

"Good answer."

"I'm not doing it Josh. I've already done my one humiliating stalker at an official function thing. I'm not doing it again!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Donna, look, someone needs to stick to this kid…"

"You do it."

"I can't."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because, Donnatella, I am an important man with important duties and I can't be seen following around some 20 year old girl. What would people think?"

"Josh is on the prowl again."

"You're very funny today."

"I said no, Josh."

"Well, you kind of can't. I already told Ron that you were doing it, so he's expecting…"

Donna let out a very loud groan and stalked out to her cubicle. Josh followed and smiled as she grabbed her purse and sunglasses.

"Where are you going?"

She whipped around and glared at him. "I need to not be near you right now and I want some ice cream. I'm going to get some air and some ice cream. I'll be back. By the way, I need money."

"Go to an ATM."

"JOSHUA! CASH! NOW! You owe me SOOOOOOOOOOO much."

He just smiled at her as he reached into his back pocket, pulled out his wallet and handed Donna a 20 dollar bill.

"You're welcome" he yelled as she stormed down the hallway. "Hey, can you get me…"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT" she screamed as she turned to the corner to head out of the building.

23 minutes later, Donna returned, not quite so mad and with a satisfied sweet tooth after a large cone of rocky road ice cream from the vendor in Lafayette Park. She turned the corner to head back to the bullpen when Larry and Ed passed her.

"Hey Donna."

"Larry, Ed."

"Donna, so, how much?"

"Excuse me?" She turned and just stared at them.

"How much is rent?"

"I'm sorry, rent?"

Ed and Larry just laughed. "Yeah, never mind." They were around the corner before she had a chance to inquire more. Donna just shrugged her shoulders and kept on walking. She was putting her sunglasses in her purse as she reached her desk. She sat her purse down on the desk top when she noticed something strange. Everything had been removed from her desktop and all that remained was a black and orange "For Rent" sign. Donna picked it up and just stared at it.

Josh was in his office when he heard her – "Hey, seriously, where's my stuff? And who's trying to rent out my desk?" Josh had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud as the rest of the staff laughed for him.

* * *

Friday morning came very quickly for the West Wing staff. Carol poked her head in CJ's office while she was meeting with Toby, Josh, and Sam.

"CJ, I'm headed down to the mess with Donna, Margaret and Ginger to grab some lunch. You need anything?"

"Nope, take your time."

"Ok then." Carol took one more glance at the Senior Staff before she headed down to meet the other assistants.

45 minutes later, Carol stuck her head back into CJ's office when she noticed that the four of them were still in there. She was about to say something when something struck her as odd.

Carol just stared at the four of them, who, in turn, were staring at her back.

"Something wrong Carol?"

Carol stared at her boss. Carol would have sworn that CJ was wearing a navy suit when she left for lunch but now she was in a gray pant suit. She looked at the three men. She would have also sworn that Sam was wearing a black suit, Toby a brown, and Josh in his 'Joey Lucas' khaki suit when she left, but now Sam was in navy, Toby in black and Josh in brown.

Sam got out of his chair and stood in front of Carol. "You feeling alright?"

"Ummm…. Yeah, no, I'm fine… it's just… well I thought… ummmm… did you all change your clothes?"

The four senior staffers all looked down at what they were wearing. Carol heard a bunch of "no, I've been wearing this all day… nope, this is what I left the house in this morning… you should really pay more attention to your surroundings Carol."

Carol backed out of the office. "Yeah… well… ok then… I'm just… I'll… I'll shut the door."

Carol shut the door and sat down at her desk with her head in her hands. She would have sworn that she heard laughing as she shut the door, but she immediately threw it back open to four straight and serious faces.

* * *

Donna, Margaret, Carol and Ginger stood in front of Iota at 9:15 Friday night, each holding the flyer they had gotten that afternoon.

"Feel welcome to join other White House Assistants at Assistant Happy Hour, tonight at Iota. Starts at 9 and goes till the alcohol runs out!"

The four of them just stared at each other.

"You know, normally I'm not a happy hour kind of girl, but it's been that kind of day."

"I know Carol, it's been that kind of week."

"Seriously, I would swear that the four of them changed while we were at lunch."

"My mouse is still missing. I swear, if someone stole it, I'm gonna bust some heads."

"Leo is still laughing at me cause I check my chair every time before I sit down."

"I can't even look at a paper anymore. I swear, it's like someone is screwing with us on purpose!"

Donna threw open the door to Iota to find it mostly deserted. Margie, the regular weekend host welcomed them.

Donna looked at her. "Where's the party?"

"What party?"

"The happy hour party."

"Donna, happy hour ended at 7."

"No, it's a special party. Here, I've got the flyer."

Margie read the flyer and just laughed. "Yeah, I think I know who you are looking for. All the way in the back."

The four assistants made their way to the back and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the large booth filled with Josh, CJ, Sam and Toby. Above the four of them was the large "Best Assistant in the World" banner. And, to top it off, they four of them were laughing hysterically.

CJ was the first to calm down. "You all are late."

The assistants looked perplexed. "Late?"

"Yeah, for 'happy' hour."

Donna sighed. "There is no happy hour party."

"Nope." Toby just smiled.

Ginger giggled. "Well, god, no wonder Steve from Political Affairs was pissed when I told him about it. He just mumbled something about being underappreciated cause he was new or something."

Josh stood up and motioned for the women to join them. Donna slid in between CJ and Josh. She grabbed a beer out of the bucket and pointed to the sign. "So, what's this all about?"

Sam dug into his suit pocket and pulled out a piece of folded paper and handed it to Donna. She opened it up and immediately started to laugh.

Carol, Margaret, and Ginger just stared at her. "What?"

Donna laid the paper on the table as she wiped her eyes. The other three started to laugh when they saw what was laying in front of them – "Play the Office Game."

Josh bumped Donna with his elbow. "We had all just about decided that you four had lost your minds when Sam found the list." Realization hit Carol.

"So, wait… there have been some… let's just say odd things this week. Like your outfit changes this afternoon."

"My chair!"

"The newspapers!"

"My desk going up for rent!"

CJ just laughed. "Yeah, let's just call that revenge – cause it felt oh so sweet to get back at the four of you."

The assistants just stared as their bosses clinked their beer bottles together over the table.

"I'm in awe" Donna responded.

"Aren't you always, Donnatella?"

"Shut up Joshua! WAIT… does that mean I don't have to follow that girl around."

"Oh no, you still have to do that, but it was a good way to get you out of the office for 20 minutes."

"I really hate you sometimes!"

They all laughed and the assistants realized that they had been beaten at their own game.

THE END


End file.
